


We Are A Fever

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Miami Dreams [6]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bite marks, C137cest, Claiming, Gay, Grandfather/Grandson Incest, M/M, Miami Verse, Miamicest, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Slash, Stripping, Toys, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Nobody could or would ever have Mimi like Mick did.





	We Are A Fever

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is the first of the requests from my RickMorty Tumblr, Li-li-lickmyballs. I’m super excited to get to some of these, and I hope you guys are gonna like this one! ; u; I know I am!

The Cathouse was a popular attraction that drew in thousands of people on a weekly basis. Be it for the drugs, the drinks, the dancers, the music, everyone and their grandfather wanted to go at least once. While it was a common hang out for the gay scene in Miami, there were quite a few Ricks and Mortys that showed up, too. There was a Punk and Greaser Morty pair that showed up whenever they could scrape together enough Shmeckles to make it worth the dancers’ time, a Rick that always came, drank in the back, and appreciated the view. A few Mortys were always underfoot, a Telepathic Morty even worked the bar. It sure made ordering drinks easier.

But the real jewel the Cathouse offered wasn’t alcohol, or K-Lax and Coke, or even the banging beats. 

Miami Morty, Mimi to most, was a golden skinned goddess that could work the pole like he’d been born for it. Even in his chunky skates, he could swing and climb with the best of them in little more than a pink thong and a loose crop top. It was when he really decided to show off that he’d give more than a peek of his turquoise belly button ring, or the pink barbels in his nipples. When the shirt came off, everyone knew he meant _business._

Rick sat up in his lofty office, the two-way mirror taking up the entire back wall of the club his own private view to his favorite dancer. The main stage was set up just right to give him the best possible angle, and the second that he heard the songs chosen for his Morty, all work went on hold. Kicking back in his rolling chair, ankles crossed on top of his sturdy wooden desk, he’d peer over the top of his sunglasses to watch his little Mimi sashay around the pole, throwing his hips in wide circles. The boy was liquid velvet over the shiny metal, shimmying up and swirling back down, sucking on his own fingers and anything else he could get in his mouth during his performances. 

It was par for the course that men, Ricks, Mortys and randos alike, would be holding out wads of money like feed for a goat at a petting zoo. A very, very _sexy_ goat, but a goat nonetheless. Mimi would sidle up to them, crawling forward and dragging his legs like it was just _so hard_ to keep going, roll onto his back and accept their cash. Just like that, the spring was back in his step and the roiling boil of his lust would return once more to those glistening brown eyes. 

Tonight, an orange hood caught Mick’s attention, and his eyes narrowed behind his glasses. He knew that guy, his queasy little smile, the way he pretended to be so incapable of human interaction until it was too late-- And he knew his Morty, too. Gullible, too quick to trust and hope he’d get some quick cash out of it. Just the simple fact that that damnable hacker had even _thought_ that getting close to Mimi at _all_ might be a good idea was enough to light Mick’s blood on fire in his veins. Where arousal had been a second before, rage flooded his system and all of the pink lights in the world bled red behind his eyes.

Before he recognized he had moved, the stairs were already behind him, and his fist was balled at his side. Mimi had, at some point, gotten off stage and gone to the bar to chat with his friend, the Telepathic Morty that served him the cotton candy concoction he couldn’t get enough of. And that _fuckhead_ of a Rick thought he’d shmooze on over, lean his elbow against the wooden bar, maybe lean a little in so that Mimi could hear him. Somehow, he thought it was okay to maybe _talk_ to him? Think about, or even look at him? The bliss on his lips when Mimi smiled and giggled like he often did with clients snapped Mick’s last nerve and he rose like a tidal wave behind _his_ Morty.

Not even a fraction of a second separated the bloody nose and torn septum piercing Hacker Rick was nursing and Mimi nearly stumbling behind his Rick on his skates. A bruising grip on his wrist was enough to tell him that he would definitely be so far up shit creek even the Mario Brothers couldn’t save him. 

“R-Rick--” The whiny tone he took died with the rest of his complaint when those slate blue eyes narrowed on him, Rick’s head turned at an odd angle to glare.

“Shut it, Morty.” 

Mimi couldn’t remember the last time Mick had _ever_ called him Morty. He was most definitely in trouble up to Tall Morty’s forehead. All struggles stopped and he glided forward, pulled on his skates by Mick’s insistent tugging. The second they were behind the door that lead to the ‘staff lounge’, Mimi’s back hit the wall so hard it knocked the breath from him. 

“You’re _my_ bitch.” He growled against the shell of the bottle blond’s ear, watching with a sick twist in his stomach as a shudder ran down his young lover’s spine. Sure, Mick was usually fairly alright with Mimi flaunting what he had, flirting with men and other Mortys like a fish took to water. But the second another Rick became involved, all of that calm coolness flickered out like a candle in the wind. “Say it.”

“I’m y- _your_ bi-bitch!” As much as Mimi hated it, it seemed that he’d reverted back to stuttering for the moment. Mick smiled slightly, spitting his toothpick and leaning in to claim his panting grandson’s lips. Any other words died in Mimi’s throat as a loud moan was swallowed up by his grandfather’s insistent mouth, swapping the flavor of the strawberry lollipop he’d been sucking on all night. 

“ _Mine_.” Mick snarled against his neck, the dazed Morty in his arms not even sure when he’d moved. His eyelids fluttered, long lashes dusting his glittery cheeks as Mick finally sunk spidery hands into his supple ass cheeks and pulled him up the wall. With his spine curved just right, Mimi’s ass was met with relentless grinding, so hard and tight that he was sure he’d become a smudge in the wall if Mick kept this up. 

“A-all yours! A-ahh, fu-fuck, Mick--” Head falling back, he was almost surprised by the hand that caught him just before he thumped it on the wall. Mick knew he needed to move them, anywhere was better than the wall. It was one thing to get a little rough with grabbing at Mimi’s hips and smacking his eager ass, it was another thing entirely to fuck someone with a concussion.

It took every ounce of self control he had to peel Mimi off the wall and carry him to the large, round couch he’d insisted on. The leather squeaked as the slim Morty’s skin scooted across it, and Rick’s mouth decided to make better use of itself than just gawking at his beauty. The flow little top desperately trying to cover something, _anything_ at all may as well have been ripped right off, tossed somewhere and forgotten immediately. 

Pink barbels were the first things he took notice of, helping those puffy little nipples stand at attention for him. Smirking down at them, he finally removed his sunglasses and tossed them onto the nearby table as he lowered his body over Mimi’s. If anyone thought they would see him writhing in pleasure, they were going to get an awfully rude wake-up call. Licking both thumbs and forefingers, he reached out to twist and roll those perfect, sweet little nubs, rolling his hips into nothing at the soft yelp that left his lover.

Squirming, Mimi gave a coquettish little smile as he stared up his nose at Mick, spreading his legs invitingly as his knees tented. Raising his hips a little, he gave a soft whine, the only actual connection of flesh on flesh seeming to be those rough fingers tugging and teasing at his chest. A twist of the barbels at the same time had him shouting again, one knee jerking inwards as his back arched. Sensitive and overstimulated, he wriggled desperately to get free of the other’s onslaught, only strengthening Mick’s resolve. He was going to make Mimi come without even touching his cock. He was going to get him pliant and soft and wet, and then he was going to wreck him seven days to Sunday.

Biting a trail down all that tanned skin, watching in delight as the muscles twitched and tensed against his mouth, Mick suctioned his mouth over Mimi’s belly button. Pierced tongue playing over the turquoise belly ring he found there, he let blue eyes drag up to his lover’s face. 

The bottle blond was beautiful like this, panting and flushed, eyelids fluttering desperately as he tried to keep his tongue in his mouth. Everything about him was desperate and wiggly, his lower jaw quivering and hands carding through his own hair. Some part of him knew better than to demand anything right now, he was in trouble, and he was being claimed. That didn’t stop him from bucking his hips up and dragging his clothed erection against Mick’s neck, however.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Rick tutted, large, thin hands taking hold of those shimmying hips and pinning him down to the warming leather, “A good bitch behaves and lets Granddaddy do his work.” 

A little whimper left Mimi as he forced himself to keep his hips down, only to scream seconds later as Mick bit hard into the sharp line of his hip bone. Hooking his bony fingers into the thin pink material, he tugged it down just enough to rest underneath Mimi’s balls. Breathing against the other’s straining erection, he leaned in like he just _might_ give him what he wanted-- 

Before moving to his other hip instead. Biting and sucking a line of bruises down to his thighs, he busied himself with leaving as many hickeys there as possible. Meanwhile, his other hand gently stroked over the still sore mark over the other’s hip, almost reverent and gentle. This didn’t stop him from sinking his teeth into a tanned thigh until he tasted the coppery tingle of blood on his tongue, however. 

Softly sucking for several minutes, he didn’t stop until he was certain that Mimi’s squirming, his whimpering moans, were reaching a peak. Muscles tense, wrist in his mouth to give him something to bite, Mimi couldn’t have been a prettier picture if he tried. Finally pulling back with a slick pop, he gasped softly, panting as he reached forward to finally stroke his poor baby boy off.

“Do you want it, Mimi?” He practically purred, kissing the head of his cock softly. The little squeal that left the thrashing teen in his hands was _almost_ enough of an answer, but not quite. “Tell me what you want, baby. I won’t know if you don’t tell me.”

“R-Riiiiiiiiiiick~” Mimi keened, gasping loudly as his back bowed again, his entire body on fire, “I-- I w-want to come! Please, R-Rick, let me come… W-wanna be your good boy. Always yours, please--”

“Mmm, if you say so, doodlebug.” Mick replied with a little smile, a few more strokes and a gentle suck enough to have Mimi screaming, writhing and tugging on his own hair.

“Mmmmmmmmmiiiiiiiiiick, Mick, Mick, Mick--” 

Every little agonized shift in his body told Mick that he was doing his job, making his little Mimi lose his fucking mind. 

“Who do you belong to, huh?” He questioned, head tillting slightly, “Who’s your Granddaddy, huh, bitch?”

“Y-you~ Ah-- M-Mick, please-- G-Granddaddy, I l-love you! I n-need you--”

“That’s right. Good boy.” Presenting two fingers to Mimi’s lips, he reached his free hand down to pop the button of his slacks and push them down his thighs. Carefully pistoning his fingers into the other’s mouth, letting him work his magic with that tongue, he licked his lips and sucked his way up his lover’s stomach. The pop of a cap was heard a minute later and Rick practically cooed, “Baby boy, I need you to lift your hips. Put your knees on Granddaddy’s shoulders, okay?”

Nodding if only to push Mick’s fingers tighter down his throat, he rolled his hips forward like he was on the pole, wrapping his knees around Mick’s shoulders. Pressing the uncapped spout of the bottle of lube against his Morty’s greedy little pucker, he gave a decent squeeze and relished in the odd squelch of filling him. After he was totally positive there was plenty, he set the bottle aside, working his mouth against those bruised thighs as he pushed two fingers inside the other’s tight little ass. 

“Mm, fuck, baby boy, you’re still so tight… Look at _you_.” Mick breathed, biting his lip while his fingers scissored and pushed inside the drooling, blissed out teen in his hands. Both hands picked up their pace, but Mick knew he wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer.

Another loud shout tore from Mimi’s throat and he, regretfully, let the other’s fingers fall from his lips. Mick’s fingers were beautiful and lovely, and every time he prodded Mimi’s prostate, he might as well have lost his mind all over again. 

“M-Mick, c’mon--” Mimi whined, bucking his hips a few times, albeit totally hindered by his current situation, huffing when it did little to help his situation.

“I’m going to take my time, M-Mimi. I… I’m going to take you apart--”

“I’m already apart! J-just-- Fuck, Mick, _please_. I n-need to be full of you-- Your good little boy, please--” 

Mick’s straining cock couldn’t handle much more of _that_ kind of talk. Bobbing as a thick line of precum dripped from the head, he growled quietly as his hand moved to clamp over Mimi’s mouth.

“That’s enough. I’ll do it when I’m ready.”

But _damn_ , was he ready. 

Sinking his fingers even deeper into the other’s sweet little hole, he managed a third, then a fourth, even if it lasted just a second. All of those beautiful, crooning moans went straight south, and Mimi’s desperate gripping at the sheets was just enough to finally push his self control to the edge. It didn’t help when Mimi opened up that perfect mouth again and lapped up his lover’s fingers, sucking them down with a needy moan. He very well could have stuck his whole hand down Mimi’s throat and the slutty little thing would have loved it. 

Yanking his hands free of his greedy Morty’s holes, he had to take a second to grip his cock and bite his lip. Mimi was definitely any Rick’s wet dream. He didn’t exactly _blame_ other Ricks for looking at him, but if they thought for a second it was okay to touch him? Or look for too long? 

His blind rage had him pushing in to the hilt, leaving both of them breathless and stilling. If he so much as breathed right now, he would come, and he needed to give Mimi what he deserved. It took him a few moments before he could move, and Mick was certainly going to make it count. The sudden snap of his hips as he shot forward, pinning Mimi down to the couch and driving into him again. Shouts of pleasure left the bottle blond, and he tossed his head back as he squealed loudly. 

Lifting his hips a little more to help get the angle a little better, Mimi’s praise became a constant mantra of Mick’s name, breathy and soft, peppered with shrieks and whines. Mick’s thin, spidery hands gripped those undulating hips as he leaned in tight, pressing Mimi into the leather and ramming his hips forward. Like this, he knew neither of them were going to last. Already, his little Morty was cock starved, and that was possibly the best and worst thing to Mick. It was hard to keep going with him begging so beautifully for the moment Mick’s balls drew up and he pumped him full of cum.

Up on his knees, he yanked Mimi up against his thighs, bruising grip keeping him moving up and back until he couldn’t take it anymore. Grinding hard on the other’s plump rump, he bucked his hips a few times, not so much thrusting anymore. The obvious throbbing of Mimi’s body only echoed his own, and Mick’s hands slipped up to those thick thighs and shoved them down closer to Mimi’s chest. If nothing else, the boy’s flexibility was awe-inspiring enough to draw him back a little bit. A couple more hard thrusts and that was it; Mick couldn’t take any more. One hand nearly flew to his grandson’s leaking prick, his hand almost too dry to really make it count.

Thankfully, he knew Mimi’s body well enough to be able to twist his wrist just right that, despite the sting, he came almost on contact. Writhing in his grandfather’s grip, he bucked his hips a few times before finally choking on a loud sob of a moan, colored by the words ‘I’m yours’. Painting his stomach a stark contrast of opalescent white, the panting Morty in his grasp wiggled as Mick kept up his onslaught, only a few more harsh thrusts before he toppled over the edge with a low grunt of pleasure.

After a few insistent pushes and fluttering taps on his arm, Mick finally came back into himself and hefted his chest up off of his squashed grandson. Mimi was definitely trapped in a land of bliss, if only now thankful that he was able to breathe again. Holding himself up on strong arms, Mick took in the look of sheer bliss on his lovely boy’s face, proud to have made him smile like that. Pupils blown wide to almost cover the beautiful brown of his eyes, a little smile and fluttering eyelashes, it was perfection.

It was then that he realized he had cum all over the front of his shirt, as he hadn’t exactly removed it, and he chuckled a little.

“Made a mess, darling.” He murmured, kissing up Mimi’s neck to his ear, “I don’t mind, though.” 

“I totally didn’t do that, you’re the one that like, laid in it and junk.” Mimi giggled, the breath on his ear making him squirm again.

“I guess I’ll take that.” Mick nodded with a soft smile, “Can I do anything for you, baby? Bring you a snack, go a little gentler?” He had to admit, he’d been a little rough. Mimi always took what he gave him like a champ, and he almost felt bad.

“I think a snack and another go at home sounds like, perfect.” He smiled back graciously, leaning to the side to kiss Mick’s cheek. “I mean, like, I could totally go for some nachos.” 

Mick’s hand was already on his portal gun, even as he slowly pulled out and grabbed the plug from his coat pocket. Quickly pushing it in to keep his precious grandson full of him while he went back to work, he kissed him once more before backing up and packing himself back in his pants.

“Nachos it is. I’ll see you on your break upstairs.” Winking, he shot a portal into the floor and disappeared, off to get his love his precious nachos. Mimi did his best to clean up before heading back out to the floor, waddling slightly with the large plug inside of him. Everyone would know from his messy hair and the look on his face what had transpired, but it certainly didn’t alter his ability to please.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go, all done! My foray back into the RAM fandom is coming along, I think! I hope you all enjoyed! This was so much fun to write!


End file.
